phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Protagonist (Phantasy Star Online 2)
The Protagonist is the main character in Phantasy Star Online 2. The protagonist is an ARKS operative and currently serves as one of the two who holds the exclusive title Guardian. Personality The protagonist is a "silent character" so much of their personality is left to the imagination. But the protagonist appears to be an amazing workaholic who is kind and helpful to others. The protagonist is mentioned as someone who doesn't speak much and prefers to listen to others. The protagonist is also quite honest and at times can be fairly blunt and sarcastic. Their workaholic tendencies also tends to lead them into trouble or attract unwanted attention. The protagonist is also known to go to great lengths to accomplish their own objective, especially if it involves someone they deeply care about; being more than willing to disregard protocols and procedures set forth by ARKS, and its higher ranking members, that conflict with their own beliefs, missions, or goals. The protagonist's magnetism and natural charisma was undeniable, with friends in many high-ranking positions. There were not many people that protagonist is seemingly unable to befriend. History The protagonist begins as a new recruit of ARKS and their fate is irreversibly changed when caught in the middle of a Darker attack during their final graduation exam. The protagonist and Afin arrive on Planet Naverius to complete their graduation training mission. Aside from dealing with a few Naberius Natives the two progress forward in their test without much difficulty. In the midst of their exam, an Emergency Code is released warning of Darker appearance on the planet. Almost immediately a hoard of Darkers materialize within the vicinity of the the protagonist and Afin, and kill a nearby ARKS cadet before setting their sights on the duo. The two are overwhelmed by the swarm of Darkers but luckily Zeno, a second generation ARKS member, arrives and assists them. After successfully clearing out the Darkers in the area the group rendezvous with Echo, Zeno's partner, and head back to the Oracle fleet. After parting with the others, the protagonist now a full-fledged ARKS, takes some time exploring the ARKS ship. During their exploration, the protagonist meets Xion, a person who grants them the ability to time travel and someone who forever changes their fate. Throughout the remainder of Episode 1, the protagonist utilizes their newfound time traveling abilities to complete requests by Xion and help out other ARKS members; thus earning them the recognition as an up and rising rookie who goes out of their way to help others and netting the admiration and respect of their peers. In Episode 2, the protagonist has become a fairly reputable ARKS operative and spends their time investigating the conspiracies within ARKS revolving around Luther with newfound allies Sara and Xiao. But the protagonist soon discovers that the conspiracies are deeply embedded and entrenched within ARKS and that the organization isn't all what it seems. Ultimately, the protagonist's thorough investigations sparks retaliation from Luther, who provides falsified information to the Council of Six leading Regius to brand them as a traitor and orders their elimination. In the end, Luther's plan is revealed and he is defeated through the combined efforts of the protagonist, Matoi, Quna, and Zeno. In Episode 3, the protagonist has become renowned as a hero of ARKS and is investigating the matters of Dark Falz Double. Along with Matoi, the two explore the planet Harukotan and get embroiled in a feud between the two dominant clans of the planet. Later on, Matoi sacrificed herself to prevent the protagonist from turning into the Profound Darkness, and as a result became the Profound Darkness herself. However, through the combined efforts of Persona and the protagonist, she was killed thus saving the universe from complete annihilation by the Profound Darkness. But through the interventions of Xion, time was rewound and the protagonist along with Persona managed to free her from the Profound Darkness. At the end of Episode 3, the protagonist and Matoi are placed into cryostasis to clear their systems of remaining corrupted photons. The protagonist remained in cryostasis for nearly two years, whereas Matoi was reawakened slightly before the start of Phantasy Star Online 2: the Animation, and returned to cryostasis after the Apprentice incident in AP 240. In Episode 4, the protagonist is awoken from cryostasis to investigate sensitive internal matters within ARKS and is granted the exclusive title of Guardian. This will led them to investigate the outbreak of uncanny creatures called the "Phantoms" on planet Earth and the mysterious organizations ESC-A and Earth Guide alongside Earthlings Hitsugi, Kohri and Enga. Some times after the Phantom incident, Xiao and the protagonist decided to use a copied version of Ame-no-Murakumo's special ability to try and release Persona in another battle against the Profound Darkness. However, the attempt went wrong and caused the discovery of Another World Omega, kickstarting the plot of Episode 5. In Omega, the protagonist is known as the Guardian of legends, which was prophesied to come and save the lands in their times of crisis. A fated encounter with Harriet Rean Reyna Cuent and a familiar face caused the protagonist to fight together to stop a mysterious substance called the Ephimera, which has similar readings to the essence of the Profound Darkness. At the end of Episode 5, the newly resurrected Shiva addressed the Protagonist as the Vessel of the World, created by the Akashic Record. It was not known if Shiva knew that the Akashic Record was a separate entity from Xion, or if she, like her fellow Photoners and even Xiao, believed the two to be one and the same. Powers and abilities The protagonist is a third generation ARKS and is thus able to freely convert their photons to suit their fighting style and change classes. But unlike other ARKS members, the protagonist is able to completely bring out the full potential of classes to their fullest extent. The protagonist had the ability to travel back in time, a power that was gifted by Xion via the Divergence Matrix in the start of Episode 1, and possibly enhanced by Xiao in Episode 2-2. The last time the protagonist was actively seen to use this ability was in Episode 3-6, before time was turned back and in the timeline where the protagonist became Dark Falz Persona, thereby allowing the protagonist to live through what Persona had, and find a way to divert this timeline. However, it was hinted that the protagonist, despite never using the ability after Episode 3-EX, still remain in possession of the time-travel ability due to the existence of Persona, their alternate self, who remains in control of their own time-travel ability. In addition, they possess a unique photon potential, such as the ability to actively purify and absorb Darker energy, a power that was stated to be the same as Matoi, and the reason why Xion chose them to carry out her work. Through intensive and extensive training, the protagonist has polished and honed their skills to great heights, from taking on Dark Falz Elder and Dark Falz Loser with the help of ARKS teams, to defeating Dark Falz Double with only Matoi's help, and ultimately culminating in weakening the Profound Darkness to a severe degree, allowing Persona to regain their autonomy and send them, and the Profound Darkness back in time. As of Episode 4, the protagonist is regarded as the ARKS's Greatest Warrior and earned the exclusive title Guardian, shared with only Matoi. Transformations In Episode 5, the protagonist gained a new power that enables them to use the power of the Dark Falzes to an extent. This power is called the Dark Blast, and is used in tandem with the souls of the vessels of the previous Dark Falzes, which now reside in their consciousness. Elder Form In this form, the protagonist takes on Elder's powered-up form with variations. The body is large and primarily humanoid, with clawed hands and a protruding tail. The shoulders have heavy plating adorning them and the back has purple Dark Falz wings. This form grants the protagonist an incredible boost in physical strength and endurance along with bolstering their movement speed. The Elder form specializes in a close-range combat style that utilizes a powerful melee beatdown of anything that opposes it. Loser Form In this form, the protagonist takes on Loser's powered-up form with variations. It has armor-like platings covering the entire body in a design featuring multiple layers. There are two golden-rimmed wings protruding from the back with black and gold feathers. This form grants the protagonist an incredible boost in agility and alongside the ability to fly. The Loser form specializes in a long-range combat style that utilizes aerial domination with destructive projectiles, hard-hitting energy attacks and blitzing speed. Apprentice Form In this form, the protagonist takes on Apprentice's powered-up form with variations. Visually, it looks like a humanoid insect, with a elegant dress-like armor. The forearms have golden-rimmed arm blades, while the legs are enveloped in layers of thick armors. The head is covered in a mask featuring two luminescent antennas. This form grants the protagonist an incredible boost in mobility and attack speed along with bolstering their strength. The Apprentice form specializes in both a graceful close-range and long-range combat style that utilizes support from its drones to disrupt and swarm its enemies. Double Form In this form, the protagonist takes on Double's powered-up form with variations. This form has two bodies, with both bodies having humanoid structures that connects at the tip of their fingers. The arms and fingers themselves are elongated, with each body possessing a mace-like weapon on a single hand that is capable of both consuming and attacking. Their heads are rounded with stylized joker-esque faces. This form grants the protagonist an incredible boost in mobility and flexibility along with bolstering their attack strength. The Double form specializes in a mixed combat style that utilizes empowered photon arts and various forms of attacks and movements to stay on the top of battles. Persona In an alternative timeline, the protagonist turns into a Dark Falz under the name Persona. After the protagonist fails to save Matoi from becoming the Profound Darkness and is forced to kill her, their photons become corrupted thus turning them into Dark Falz Persona. The newly-born Persona then swears to do everything and anything possible to prevent Matoi's death before travelling back in time. Equipment While the protagonist's equipments are entirely up to the player, the protagonist favors equipment from the Coat Series during story cutscenes and events. Thus, weapons of the series is widely considered as the protagonist's canon weapons. This also leads to the implications of the protagonist using the Hunter Class in the beginning, before changing to Fighter/Hunter and subclassing is introduced and later Hero when Successor Classes are introduced. Coated Edge *Featured as the protagonist's earliest weapon and part of their Hero set. It was absorbed by Elmir during the final showdown of Episode 5. Coat Doublis *The protagonist's most-featured weapon. Also when their Coated Edge was absorbed by Elmir, they switched into this weapon. Coat Barrel *Featured as part of the protagonist's Hero set. Currently unnamed Coat Talis *Featured as part of the protagonist's Hero set. Coat Edge D *The corrupted counterpart of Coated Edge, used by Persona. Coat Doublis D *The corrupted counterpart of Coat Doublis. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' The protagonist appears in an anime adaptation of the original video game series as a human male, named Ash. Trivia *The protagonist is a "silent protagonist". *It was assumed that the protagonist's time-travel abilities does not create alternative timelines, but is similar to travelling back in time, in the exact same timeline, as Xion had mentioned in Episode 1, all time loops will eventually converge into one single timeline. *The protagonist apparently refers to most non-player characters by name, except for Afin, who they addressed as Partner (相棒, aibou), in Episode 3-4 of the Divergence Matrix and Episode 2 Omnibus. References & Notes # Official JP site Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 es Characters